


plans

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Draco just wants Harry to pick a holiday destination already.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Draco100





	plans

**Author's Note:**

> for [@draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #93: holiday.

"Have you decided where you want to go on vacation yet?" Draco asks, his tone revealing an undercurrent of exasperation. "You've vetoed all of my perfectly adequate suggestions."

"I don't need a vacation," Harry mumbles into Draco's neck. "Every day with you feels like a holiday."

Harry looks up at Draco and grins.

" _That,"_ Draco says, _"_ is ridiculously cheesy and I won't allow it."

"I've literally _died_. I've earned the right to be cheesy."

Draco rolls his eyes. "You can't use that to get out of _everything_ , you know."

"Yes," Harry says, biting the lobe of Draco's ear. "I can."


End file.
